Suddenly I Will Play My Ace
by ElloDoctor
Summary: Kurt gives Adam a striptease. The song mentioned is Eyes On Fire by Blue Foundation, I'd recommend listening to it while reading.


"You almost done?" Adam's voice came from outside and Kurt could hear the clinking of glasses and the champagne that Adam had insisted on buying.

"To celebrate your acceptance into NYADA," he'd said, all the while grinning eagerly in a way that made Kurt feel warm inside. Adam had been adamant about it even when Kurt had weakly protested that he'd been in classes almost two months now.

But now Kurt was here in Adam's apartment, his _apartment_. He wasn't stupid, they'd done the flirting, the first date, the second date with a goodnight kiss and several dates that all ended in steamy kisses that left him wanting more and Kurt knew what the next step was.

And he'd thought he was ready, he had been ready up until he'd caught a glimpse of Adam's wide double bed through the half-closed bedroom door and had been forced to escape away into the bathroom to calmly freak out.

What was he supposed do? He and Blaine had waited months to start- no he wasn't going to think about Blaine, not tonight. He would focus on Adam, the man waiting outside in the living room, the _older _man with loads more experience than Kurt.

Stop it, Kurt told himself firmly. Adam wants you.

_"I want you," Adam had whispered into Kurt's ear, as they sat at a booth in a crowded restaurant surrounded by their friends. "God Kurt- you have no idea."_

So Kurt was going to go out there and drink some champagne and then Adam was going to fuck him.

Kurt took one last long look in the mirror and left the room, shoulders squared with a little smile on his face.

Three glasses of champagne later Kurt couldn't remember why he'd been nervous, he liked Adam, Adam liked him.

Everything was fine.

More than fine actually.

"…completely agree with you, there really isn't… what? Why are you staring at me?" Kurt asked, frowning a little.

Adam reached over and brushed his thumb over Kurt's parted lips, eyes gentle.

"You're gorgeous," he said. "I got distracted."

Kurt smiled, feeling his cheeks heat up. "Thank you."

"You're blushing," Adam observed, hand moving so that he was cupping Kurt's cheek and seeing that Kurt was looking down uncomfortably added; "It's very sexy."

Kurt looked up and raised an eyebrow, feeling his cheeks redden even more. "Really?" he asked doubtfully.

Adam smirked. "Very," he said lowly and he leant closer to Kurt so that their lips were almost touching. "It makes me wonder if it goes-" his hand slipped down to rest again Kurt's covered abdomen "-all the way down"

Kurt felt a burst of confidence at Adam's words.

"Yeah?" he whispered. "Want to see?"

Adam's eyes widened a little and his tongue dipped out to moisten his lips.

"Yeah," he whispered back, hand inching lower to play with the waistband of Kurt's jeans but Kurt slapped his hand away.

"Uhuh," he said, smirking. "You don't get to touch, not yet."

Adam's eyes flashed with disappointment that disappeared when Kurt got off the couch, toeing of his shoes and socks.

Kurt had done this once before, a Santana dare at one of the last New Directions parties. He'd started off jokingly removing his socks mock sensually but as it went on the more he'd gotten into it. By the time he was left in only his briefs the whole of New Directions had been staring at him in shock except for Puck who had looked impressed and Blaine who had dragged him off to Rachel's spare bedroom.

It was easier with music, with a beat to sway to and pauses where he could cast glances back at his audience, eyes full of promises for later. And yes, he may have done it more than once come to think about it but only when he was drunk enough to forget about his dignity and insecurities. There was no music playing at that moment but Kurt could see Adam's iPod dock next to the small television and it took less than a minute to select the right song, all while Adam was sitting on the couch, looking incredibly intrigued and a tiny bit smug.

Kurt pressed play and walked over to where he had been standing, making sure to sway his hips in time to the music. He stopped in front of Adam who was grinning openly now.

"Twilight soundtrack, really?" Adam asked, sounding amused but Kurt merely raised an eyebrow, placing his hands on his hipbones and letting them slide over his thighs. Adam's smile disappeared and Kurt saw him swallow as Kurt's hand moved his hand to trace the button of his jeans. Kurt could feel himself get a little lost in the music, his head was swimming with the way Adam was looking at him and the way his hips were now rocking back and forth was more instinctual than anything else.

The song paused briefly; allowing Kurt to turn around and tilt his head back to give Adam what he really hoped was a coquettish smirk as he undid his jeans. This was the part where Kurt normally became self-conscious but under Adam's heavy gaze it was impossible for him to feel anything but confident. The music was not loud enough to hide the sound of Kurt's zipper going down, nor was it loud enough to mask the sharp intake of breath that came from Adam.

Kurt rolled his hips a few times as the tempo of the music increased, hands going underneath the waistband of his pants. He leant forward and began to peel away his jeans, feeling a tingle of pride at the sound of Adam letting out a low sound hum of approval. He knew that the red briefs he was wearing only made his ass look better and the way he was bending down low at the waist would only highlight that.

Kurt's jeans were now at his ankles and he quickly stepped out of them, kicking them out of the way and turning to face Adam again.

Adam was staring at him, mouth parted slightly. "I…"he began but Kurt held a finger to his lips and when Adam didn't continue, Kurt let his hands trail down to the collar of his shirt and shooting Adam a small glance, began to undo the first button.

The music continued as he undid each of one of the buttons, slowly in way that made both his and Adam's growing anticipation almost palpable.

"_Please_," Adam groaned when Kurt reached the fifth button, staring at Kurt from under his eyelashes. "Let me touch you."

Kurt looked up and bit his lip, sorely tempted to give in to Adam's words. He shook his head though; he was going to see how far he could take this.

"Not yet," he whispered and he trailed his hand up and down his bare chest before undoing another button, keeping eye contact with Adam as he did so.

The song was coming to an end just as Kurt was undoing the last button and so he stood there in the silence, only his white dress shirt and his red briefs. He felt a tiny pang of disappointment, he normally would have spent much longer teasing but he didn't know how long he'd be able to hold himself back. He felt his earlier nerves return and he stared at Adam a little helplessly, hoping to see some form of reassurance there and he wasn't disappointed. Adam was staring at him in awe and Kurt felt a rush of warmth run through him. He walked forward until he was standing only a few centimetres away from where Adam was sitting.

"Well?" Kurt asked and giggled quietly when Adam grabbed him by the shirt and gently tugged him down into his lap.

"You," Adam murmured while pressing an open-mouthed kiss against Kurt's neck. "Are _unreal_."

"Really?" Kurt asked, gasping when Adam's teeth nipped gently at his ear.

Adam's hands were already tracing over Kurt's torso, gently pushing his shirt off, inch by inch. The cool air hit his skin and Kurt instinctively pressed him closer against the other man, arms moving from Adam's shoulders to around Adam's neck.

"Yesss," Adam hissed when Kurt's fingers found purchase in his hair and Kurt felt Adam's mouth nibble its way to the underside of Kurt's chin, making Kurt squirm and rock against Adam helplessly.

Adam groaned low in his throat, hands scrambling at the small of Kurt's back as he covered Kurt's mouth with his own. Kurt responded to the kiss instantly, not for the first time wondering how Adam could be so good at this. His lips were moving insistently against Kurt's and the way he was trailing his hands up and down Kurt's spine was making Kurt's reactions become harder and harder to control.

The buzz from the alcohol had worn off and in its place was an almost burning need for this to go further, for him to lose his last items of clothing and to finally take control.

Kurt broke the kiss, hands sliding down Adam's neck and pulling the other man towards him, so that Kurt's lips were at Adam's ear.

Kurt could feel Adam smile against him.

"Take me to your bedroom."


End file.
